The Phoenix Rising
by Jessica Black1
Summary: I will bring his parents back
1. Default Chapter

The Phoenix Rising  
  
AN: this is a new fic that is slightly AU, but is different, it starts the night Harry was supposed to be brought to the Dursleys  
  
D/C: I own what I made up, the rest is owned by other people  
  
Jessica's P.O.V  
  
It was a dark night, It was a night where things that you thought wouldn't go wrong did, this was the night when I lost me beloved Brother, and my sister in law, earlier Albus told me he was going to place them with those despicable Dursleys', I decided to look into the future and see how things would turnout, and I hated what I saw 'I have to stop Albus from placing him with the Dursley's' I thought as I got up and made a portal and climbed through  
  
I came out of the portal just in time to see Hagrid hand Harry over to one of my fathers "WAIT!!" I yelled as I ran up to him, my Black Robes flying behind me "Jessica, what are you doing here" Minerva asked me, I paused a few minutes before answering to catch my breath "I am here to stop You from placing Harry in their care" I said in reply "Jessica I told you he will be safer here" Albus said tiredly I sadly shook my head "No he won't" I said softly "Safe from Voldemort maybe, but they won't take care of him properly" I continued "How do you know" Minerva asked skeptically raising an eyebrow "Well Father told me of his decision I decided to see what would happen" I replied seriously "And what is the outcome" Albus asked curiously "lets see, they would make him live in a closet for ten years, beat him repeatedly, practically starve him to the point of emasciation, never by him anything" and that is the gist of it" I said as I broke off at seeing the shocked looks on their faces  
  
"What do you suggest we do with him" Albus asked as he changed his mind about placing Harry in the Dursleys *Cough* care "Well I am his godmother, he will stay with me and Sirius" I said "But Sirius is a traitor" Minerva said in horror I shake my head at her "No that filthy disgusting rat we used to hang out with was the traitor" I said in a low dangerous tone that caused the others to back up in fear "But I thought Sirius was the secret keeper" Hagrid said confused "No they switched at the last minute "But what about your teaching" Albus asked "Well he can stay with us at Hogwarts during the year" I said "well who can watch him" Dumbledore said resignedly "we all switch turns watching him" I said "Oh all right" Dumbledore said as I created a Portal and we all stepped through  
  
Well that's it for this chapter  
  
A couple more chapters will detail when Harry was a child then the real story will begin in Harry's fifth year  
  
Toodles 


	2. Part Two

The Phoenix Rising Part Two  
  
AN: thanx to GiggleGurl15, and blank reviewer, for your reviews yall inspired me to keep going so this chapter is dedicated to you two enjoy  
  
D/C: Same as Last chapter  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jessica's P.O.V  
  
I woke up to my Godson's piercing cry in the crib by my bed, I was confused for a moment, Then the Events of the Last couple of days came rushing back to me, I felt tears roll down my face for a moment before I whipped my eyes, and got out of bed, and went over to the crib to see Harry Wide awake crying his eyes out, I bent over, Picked him up in my arms, and while I am gently rocking the baby I started singing a song I learned a long time ago //Amazing Grace How Sweet the sound, that saved a wretch Like me, I Once was lost But now I'm found, was Blind but now I see//  
  
At this point Harry Started calming down  
  
//Through many Dangers toils and Snares, I have already come, 'Tis Grace has brought me safe Thus far and Grace will lead me home//  
  
At this point I'm Unaware Of my Husband watching me and listening to me sing  
  
//When we've been there ten Thousand years, Bright shining as the sun, We've no less days To sing god's praise, then when we first begun, Amazing Grace How Sweet the sound//  
  
"That was Beautiful Jess" Sirius said softly as he came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know the song was about a friend of mine" I said softly as Harry is now sound asleep, I Put him back in his crib and placed a soft kiss on his head "Sleep Well my Nephew you deserve it, for your life will never be normal" I whispered in his ear as me and Sirius watched over our Godson for a moment, then we went down to the Great Hall  
  
When We got there all the students were surprisingly Quiet as they heard what Happened to two famous people, even the Slytherins were quiet I sat down in my seat next to Dumbledore, who then stood up and addressed the Students "I Have an announcement to make, Most of you may have heard What Happened to These two wonderful people" Here his voice broke and a couple of tears fell from his wise blue eyes "With a Sad Heart I must Confirm these Rumors, Voldemort" Here everybody gasped in fear and shock "Has been Brought Down By Little Harry Potter, I would like to raise a toast to Harry Potter" Dumbledor said as he raised his goblet, everybody else raised their goblets two and toasted "To Harry Potter, The Boy who lived" and Drank "Now Finish up your breakfasts then off to class" he said then sat down  
  
Everyone followed his lead and sat down "How is Harry Today" Dumbledore whispered to me as he began to finish his breakfast "He woke me up with his crying, I sang him back to sleep" I replied as I piled Some Sausage and Eggs on my plate "He always did love to hear you sing" Dumbledore replied, I Nodded and hurried up and ate  
  
After I finished eating I went to the kitchens where I was immediately surrounded by Houseelves "What can we do for you Miss" A squeaky Houseelf said I smiled and said "I need some Baby food for my godson" I replied almost Immediately I was handed a Small Bucket of Baby food. I thanked them then ran up to my Rooms to find Harry Up again Crying for food, I hurried over to him, after Placing the food on the Table By the fireplace, I picked Harry up and Carried him over to an improvised highchair, Shaking my head as I noticed Sirius sitting by the fire "Thanks Luv" I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, Harry Stopped crying a few minutes ago when he recognized us, he kept pulling my hair  
  
I smiled as I placed him in the Chair, strapped him in and open the jar of food "'Ood" harry Gurgled Happily as he happily started eating the food I gave him "'Essie I Full" he gurgled as I smiled and lifted him out of the chair and burped him I looked at the time and blanched "Oh Shit I'm gonna be late" I said horrified As I Hurriedly picked up Harry's carrier Placed Harry in it Kissed My Husband on the cheek, then flew out of there down the halls, through tapestries and to my class of first years who were waiting patiently, After catching my breath, I looked down to a happily giggling Harry Potter  
  
"Hello Class Sorry I'm late I had to feed my Godson" I said as I unlocked the door for the Class "Can I hold him Professor Black" Bill Weasley asked Curiously I smiled at him for a second "Do you know How to hold a baby" I asked curiously "Yes Mam, I have six other siblings, as you well know" He said. I nodded my head in consent then Placed The Carrier on my desk, I undid the straps holding Harry in and Handed A Happily Giggling Harry To Bill "'Ill" Harry happily giggled "Hi little man" Bill replied "Class if you want you may all hold Harry" I said noticing everyone looking at Bill in envy  
  
"Today we will be going over Dueling" I said the Class gasped and and a small Blonde girl raised her hand "yes miss Storm" I acknowledged her "We are Only First years we are not supposed to do dueling until fifth year" She asked terrified "True But I believe as Well as Dumbledore, that you must be prepared to face anything, even though the dark lord is defeated he could still come back, So it is important to go over it as a precaution, Also we will learn some dark magic in a few weeks" I said "Isnt it against School rules to learn it" Asked another girl with black hair "Normally it is, but I have obtained permission from the school Governors to teach this class Dark Magic, But I ask you not to use unless it is extremely necessary to use it" I said they all nodded and we went on with the lesson  
  
AN: I don't own Amazing Grace, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter 


	3. Part Three

TPR: Part three  
  
AN: Sprite I know it is Unrealistic that is why it is called FICTION You know the word that means NOT REAL, I'm sorry if it offended you, but this is how I WANNA write it, and for your Info MOST babies start talking at around one year of age, and if you do the Math Harry is fifteen Months old, if he was born on July thirty first, and his parents Died On October Thirtieth a year and three months after Harry is born, what would be unrealistic is Harry making whole Sentences, and Harry is a special Baby, As for Grammar well I do use Spell check but it doesn't catch every Mistake, and I will Write How I Choose Too  
  
Anonymous, You aren't Annoying, I will keep writing cause you told me too, and this is five years after the last time  
  
DC: What you don't Recognize is mine what you do Recognize belongs to the omnipotent J.K.Rowling  
  
On to the story  
  
Jessica's P.O.V Harry has been living with me and Sirius, for almost five years. Me and Snuffles, are Living at Black Manor during the summer with our Five Children, The Four year old twin Girls Jessamyn, and Serenity, Our three year old son, Mamoru, and our two year old twins, Crystabelle, and Alexander, who are at this moment asleep, I slowly got out of bed, massaging My expanding stomach, I am currently expecting triplets, "Where are you going" Sirius grumbled from his position on the bed, "I'm going down for breakfast its" I pause to look at the clock "Nine A.M, And if I'm not mistaken it is summer so I expect our children to be getting up now, especially Harry who will probably be in the Library reading books on wandless magic" I said as I was getting dressed "Isn't he a bit young to be learning Magic" Sirius asked as he Got up, and began getting dressed, when he was done he walked behind me and massaged my Stomach and kissed me on the cheek then left the room "I will be glad when We have you in three months" I grumbled to my stomach  
  
I walk Down to the dining room and saw Jessamyn, who has my looks with her fathers mischief was busy, Switching Harry's Orange juice to salt water, I had to stifle a giggle as I saw Harry drink it with out Noticing. Serenity is busy working on levitating her cereal bowl, she has her father's black hair, my eyes, my intelligence and powers, and Sirius's sense of humor, Mamoru, had Black hair and dark Blue eyes, he was unusually serious for his age not to mention very intelligent he is currently trying to feed Crystabel and Alexander who both has my hair and eyes  
  
"Jessamyn how many times do I have to ask you not to play jokes on your cousin" I said in a mock angry tone "its not my fault that he is easy to play pranks on" she said mock indignantly, suddenly everyone burst into laughter, unbeknownst to her Harry made her hair turn rainbow colors "What!" she asked confused Shaking my head in mirth I conjured a mirror that reflects all sides of an object, still choking back my laughter I handed it to her, when she looked at it she screamed "HARRY IM GONNA MAIM YOU!!!!" she yelled as she leapt over the table and started choking him, sighing I Muttered "apart" and Jessamyn flew from Harry and into her chair "Are we interrupting anything" came an amused ancient voice "No Fathers you aren't" I said tiredly as I saw several redheads (AN: the Weasley's) God and satan (AN: use your imagination) Albus, My Friends Courtney and megan  
  
Sorry Its short but I got tired of writing it right now 


End file.
